Hydre et donjons
by Orion Lovegood
Summary: C'en est trop pour le Ministère, qui décide d'intervenir à Poudlard. Il y rencontrera la résistance de Dumbledore et de son armée, mais également un groupe plus ancien et, surtout, avide de vengeance. L'Hydre, organisation criminelle antique et tristement célèbre, a subie le contrecoup des règnes de Grindelwald et Voldemort. Grigori Llewellyn en est l'héritier. UA - OC
1. Chapter 1

**D'abord, le disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling, ceci n'est qu'une humble fanfic.**

 **Pour le reste, il s'agit évidemment d'un univers alternatif - qui suivra le canon pour tout ce qui concerne Harry et Voldemort (ou presque tout ?). On y explorera la vie des élèves de Serpentard, dont un en particulier qui, malgré l'absence de prophétie aura un destin extraordinaire et fera entrer son nom dans les livres d'histoire.**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que croient les élèves des autres maisons – et même, les autres professeurs – la suprématie de Drago Malfoy sur la maison de Salazar Serpentard n'était pas incontestée. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait cette fameuse suprématie, pour commencer. Et ça, il n'y avait que deux personnes à Poudlard qui le savait. Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions et celui qui, dans l'ombre, contrôlait la majorité de ses élèves. Assis à son bureau, Rogue soupira. Le retour de Voldemort – et par conséquent, de ses activités d'espions au sein des Mangemorts – et les interférences de Fudge à Poudlard, personnalisées par un abject crapaud rose à ruban, suffisaient largement. Il n'avait pas besoin, en plus, des luttes intestines de la « fosse aux serpents ». Il soupira et, grâce au badge des préfets, fit savoir qu'il désirait la présence de Grigori Llewellyn dans son bureau.

Grigori Llewellyn... l'incarnation des valeurs recherchées par Salazar chez ses élèves. Il avait des résultats moyens dans toutes les matières, mais il surprenait parfois en rendant des devoirs parfaits, y compris dans des cours qu'il ne suivait pas. Vector n'avait pas lâché Rogue pendant un mois, après qu'il lui ait fait parvenir une analyse de la puissance nécessaire pour qu'un simple expelliarmus détruise un bouclier. Mais ça ne se limitait pas qu'à l'Arithmancie... Études des Moldus, Soins aux Créatures Magiques... La seule matière dont il se désintéressait était la Divination. Aussi, la dernière fois que Grigori avait été convoqué par son directeur de maison, ce dernier lui avait servi un jus de citrouille assaisonné au véritasérum. Sous l'influence de la potion, Grigori avait simplement déclaré « je suis le meilleur, vous le savez, vos collègues le savent... et les examinateurs des B.U.S.E.S et des A.S.P.I.C.S le sauront aussi. On a pas besoin d'embêter les autres avec ça, pas vrai professeur ? ». En premier lieu, Rogue s'était figuré que, sang-mêlé au milieu des puristes par excellence, dans une maison qui avait toujours pris fierté de n'accueillir que des sang-purs, Grigori souhaitait éviter les foudres de ses camarades et notamment celle de Drago et de ses minions. C'était à la fin de sa seconde année. Au cours de la troisième année, Rogue surveillait de près cet élève mystérieux. C'est à cette période qu'il s'est rendu compte que, même si ouvertement, la majorité suivait Malfoy et lui obéissait... une bonne partie de cette majorité, de manière plus discrète, rendait également compte à Llewellyn. Et il avait même des contacts dans d'autres maisons, notamment les jumeaux Weasley, desquels il revendait les produits dans les donjons. A l'insu de tous, Grigori s'était constitué, au sein de Serpentard, une cour et, dans les autres maisons, des alliances. Pour un observateur extérieur, s'il se concentrait sur le jeune sorcier comme l'avait fait Rogue, on ne tardait pas à se rendre compte qu'il dirigeait une sorte de réseau souterrain, une mafia estudiantine, et que s'il le désirait, Drago et sa clique pouvait se retrouver du jour au lendemain sans la moindre influence, sans même comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Mais ça n'était pas pour ça que Rogue s'inquiétait. Son problème c'est que, s'il ne doutait guère de la réaction de son filleul par rapport à la politique d'Ombrage, il ne savait pas comment y réagirait Grigori.

Deux coups résonnèrent sur le bois de la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Grigori Llewellyn entra. L'adolescent, âgé de quinze ans, était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond fade et ses yeux, dans lesquels on pouvait déceler une certaine mélancolie, gris. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, totalement inconfortable, que Severus réservait pour ses invités.

– Vous m'avez demandé, Professeur ? ». La voix, douce et légèrement tremblante, de son élève aurait pu, si elle venait d'un autre, donner au Maître des Potions l'occasion d'utiliser son sourire le plus sadique. En l'occurrence, elle le mit en colère.

– Reprenez votre apparence véritable, Grigori. Je sais que vous êtes un Métamorphomage, même si vous n'êtes pas déclaré auprès du ministère. »

L'apparence du jeune homme changea de manière surréaliste. Il prit quelques centimètres, ses cheveux devinrent aussi roux que ceux des Weasley et ses yeux étaient maintenant verts. Le changement le plus important, cela dit, se trouvait dans son attitude. Adolescent effrayé un moment, il se présentait maintenant comme un jeune homme empli de confidence. Il réussissait par ailleurs l'exploit d'avoir l'air parfaitement à son aise sur sa chaise, qui était pourtant l'une des inconfortables du château.

– Et bien, puisque vous savez tout... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment roux, par contre, ça ne pose pas de problèmes, j'espère?

– Déjà, répondit Rogue en souriant, je vous félicite pour avoir maintenu votre couverture pendant deux ans. Certains de vos camarades sont-ils au courant ?

– Quelques-uns, en effet. Uniquement des gens de confiance. » Il haussa les épaules.

– Et... Peut-on savoir pourquoi maintenir ce secret ? »

Grigori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa son regard errer sur les murs, s'arrêta un instant sur une armoire... puis se fixa dans les yeux de son professeur.

– Je répondrais à toute vos questions si vous faites serment de ne rien révéler de ce que vous savez de compromettant à mon sujet et de me fournir des ingrédients pour une potion.

– Je peux aussi vous faire expulser immédiatement, Llewellyn. Vous n'irez peut-être pas à Azkaban à cause de votre âge, mais vous serez étroitement surveillé par le ministère toute votre vie. », cracha Rogue. Il avait beau admirer le jeune homme, autant pour ses compétences que parce qu'il incarnait l'idéal serpentard, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

– Non, Professeur. Vous ne le ferez pas. » La voix de Grigori était douce, mais ses yeux avaient pris une couleur gris acier qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Vous ne le ferez pas, car je dispose également d'informations à votre sujet. Et je suis sur que vous ne voulez pas que tous vos efforts auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui soit gâché. Vous avez eu tellement de mal à regagner sa confiance. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses sur la conscience, pour trahir celui qui vous a marqué comme son esclave. Est-ce que... ce serait lié à une prophétie ? Cette prophétie qui a causé la mort de Lily Evans ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Rogue se leva, sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur son élève. Qui, après avoir constaté l'effet de son bouclier, se leva et remonta sa manche droite. Sur son bras s'enroulait un tatouage représentant un basilic, les yeux grands ouverts, ses crocs enserrant une couronne à sept pointes.. Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

– Quel... Quel âge ?

– Vous allez faire le serment ?

Ébahi, Rogue tint sa baguette à la verticale.

– Sur ma magie, je jure solennellement de ne rien révéler de ce que j'ai appris ou apprendrais qui pourrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, causé préjudice à Grigori Llewellyn. » Une brume rouge sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de son poignet. Avec un soupir, il ajouta « Et les ingrédients qu'il vous faut ? »

– Pour une potion d'Animagus, professeur. J'ai déjà la feuille de mandragore, mais je n'ai pas pu me fournir les autres ingrédients... »

Rogue se dirigea vers une petite armoire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Grigori put apercevoir plusieurs dizaines de fioles. Il en sortit une, minuscule, dans laquelle une potion argentée tourbillonnait paresseusement.

– Tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est ajouter la feuille de mandragore. Vous connaissez le processus, j'imagine ?

– Bien sûr ! Et je vous remercie, professeur, je n'en attendais pas tant. Donc, puisque vous connaissez maintenant mon appartenance à l'Hydre, vous comprenez sans doute pourquoi je garde certaines de mes capacités secrètes. Quant à votre seconde question, à quel âge ai-je rejoint l''Hydre, cela avait été décidé avant ma naissance... Les Llewellyn en ont toujours fait partie. » Le sourire, sur le visage de son élève, était carnassier. Il lui avait avoué, non seulement son appartenance à la plus puissante des organisations criminelles du monde magique, mais également, à demi-mot, d'être l'héritier d'un fondateur de l'organisation. On ne servait pas comme espion les deux plus puissants sorciers d'Angleterre sans rien apprendre du monde souterrain, et Rogue avait appris. On ignorait qu'en l'Hydre avait été fondé et par qui, mais de mémoire de sorcier, elle avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre, maîtresse éternelle du crime organisé en Europe. Assassinats, contrebandes, corruptions... L'Hydre était partout et dominait tout. Ses activités avaient diminué lors du conflit avec Grindelwald, et les experts sur le sujet supposaient que le mage noir avait agit contre l'Hydre, y voyant un ennemi naturel. Ce n'était pas surprenant, Voldemort en avait fait de même en Angleterre lors de son règne.

– Et... puis-je savoir pourquoi vous opérer à Poudlard ? Vous ne devez pas y faire énormément de profit, si ? » demanda Rogue, qui, en constatant que les yeux de son élève étaient devenus vert gazon et que ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur se rapprochant du jaune poussin, se dit qu'il devait y avoir plus de trafic au sein de l'école que quiconque l'imaginait.

– Nous recrutons, Professeur, évidemment. C'est la mission dont j'ai été chargé. La cellule de l'Hydre présente dans l'école est déjà bien développée. J'ai commencé tardivement, je l'avoue, mais... il m'a fallu identifier les élèves ayant du potentiel, et même alors je ne pouvais pas approcher n'importe qui et garder ma couverture. Mais dès que j'ai eu les jumeaux Weasley dans la poche, le reste est venu tout seul. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils obtiennent les ingrédients qui leurs sont nécessaire pour leurs expérimentations ? Outre les fournisseurs extérieurs auxquels j'ai accès, plusieurs élèves sont capables de prélever discrètement des échantillons de ci ou de ça, de temps en temps. Je les paye, je fournis les Weasley, je touche un pourcentage substantiel de leurs ventes.

– Vous formez un réseau de contrebande donc. Mais, si c'est aussi simple que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vouliez que je vous fournisse les ingrédients pour votre potion d'Animagus. Vous auriez pu aisément vous les procurer autrement, non ? »

Encore une fois, le sourire de Grigori s'élargit. Rogue commençait à croire que son visage était élastique. Ou alors, qu'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre se déchirer sous la pression.

– Si l'on en venait à la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez convoqué, Professeur ?

– Humph. Je suppose que vous avez deviné. J'aimerais éviter les tensions au sein de Serpentard. Puisque vous êtes au courant des mes... autres activités, vous comprenez que je n'ai pas besoin de travail supplémentaire, en particulier avec votre nouvelle professeur de Défense.

– Ah ! C'était donc ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Je peux vous appeler Severus, entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne renverserai pas Malfoy tant que je peux l'utiliser. Et, en ce qui concerne Ombrage... » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, où il reprit son apparence timide et peureuse, avant de continuer, un éclat d'acier dans les yeux détrompant le tremblement de sa voix. « J'ai commencé à établir un plan, mais il me faudra du temps pour le mettre en place. »

C'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses que Grigori Llewellyn, leader de la cellule poudlarienne de l'Hydre, sortit du bureau de son professeur de potions. Professeur qui laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, en se demandant comment il en était arrivé à travailler pour Voldemort, Dumbledore et maintenant l'Hydre. Car il n'avait aucun doute sur la question... s'il en avait appris autant et s'en était sorti vivant, c'est simplement que Llewellyn ou ses supérieurs comptaient le contacter. Et qu'ils attendraient sa coopération...

* * *

 **Autres notes de l'auteur :**

 **L'idée d'une organisation criminelle magique m'est venue en lisant Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter, de Magouille (je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil si ce n'est pas encore fait). Ce sera quelque chose de central dans cette fic, d'où le rating. Les criminels ne sont pas des tendres, même dans le monde magique.**

 **n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si vous aimez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

En sortant du bureau du professeur Rogue, Grigori devait faire appel à tout ses talents pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Recruter le sévère professeur de potions était son objectif le plus ambitieux sur l'ensemble de la scolarité, et alors qu'il comptait utiliser l'année pour attirer l'homme dans ses filets, celui-ci se jetait tout simplement dans ses bras. Enfin, il avait déjà commencé à attirer son attention les années précédentes, et les Inquisiteurs lui avaient fourni nombres de renseignements sur les secrets de son directeur de maison. Ce qui ne leur avait pas été difficile... La toile de l'Inquisition s'étendait partout.

Consultant sa montre, il décida de se rendre au Nid. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa satisfaction et il ne voyait pas de meilleur moyen pour cela qu'un verre de whisky pur-feu et quelques brins de Délicate.

Il grimpa jusqu'au quatrième étage et, ignorant les portraits, passa à travers un mur. Il se retrouva dans une pièce chaleureuse, au parquet lambrissé et à la cheminée flambante. Tous les portraits du couloir étaient également présents ici, bien que ici soit un peu partout selon la volonté du château et l'envie des occupants. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, mais il entendait des bruits venir de la bibliothèque et du laboratoire. Ignorant la présence de ses comparses, il se dirigea vers un superbe bar en ébène, dont la plaque était en argent. Il en tira une bouteille d'un excellent whisky et un verre glacial, puis se dirigea vers une armoire plus proche de la cheminée. Il appuya légèrement sur l'œil d'un des hippogriffes sculptés dans les portes, ce qui ouvrit un tiroir secret, dans lequel se trouvait une simple boite métallique et une pipe. De la boite, il sortit quelques touffes d'un mélange de plantes séchées, qu'il bourra dans sa pipe. Après avoir fermé le tiroir, il alla s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il se servit un verre de whisky, tira quelques bouffées sur sa pipe... Puis contempla ce qu'il avait accompli jusque ici...

Il avait cinq ans quand son don pour la métamorphomagie s'était manifesté. Cela aurait pu se passer n'importe où mais, grâce à la Magie, c'était arrivé à la maison. En y repensant, c'était absolument ridicule. Il avait été terrifié par le chien d'un invité, qui lui avait sauté dessus, avant de le faire rire en lui léchant le visage.

Le lendemain, son oncle le conduisait à la glacerie Fortarôme, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il échangea quelques mots avec le glacier, qui les guida dans sa cave. Un Nid. Son oncle se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Le Nid de l'Hydre à Londres est dans la cave de la glacerie Fortarôme ». Une porte était apparue et, derrière, des merveilles. L'Hydre n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa puissance, mais comme en témoignait les caisses pleines de trésors circulant d'une pièce à l'autre, la contrebande avait repris de plus belle. Mais ils passèrent une autre porte, qui donnait sur un luxueux bureau. Son oncle lui ordonna de s'asseoir dans un coin, et il fit venir une femme qui examina son neveu sous toutes les coutures.

– Nein, nein, nein ! Tu perds le contrôle, Grigori ! », hurla Fraü Lehrerhart.

Depuis ce jour au nid, la sorcière germanique lui servait de tutrice et d'enseignante. Maîtriser son don, les arts martiaux (notamment l'escrime et la savate), les potions, la littérature, l'histoire, l'arithmancie, les runes... Tous les sujets étaient abordés et si, naturellement, c'est en métamorphose qu'il excellait, il obtenait de bons résultats dans les autres domaines. Ce qui, pour le moment, enrageait Fraü Lehrerhart, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maintenir une apparence pendant plus de deux heures. Son record était d'une heure, quarante-six minutes et vingt-deux secondes. Mais, son oncle le lui avait assuré, s'il arrivait à tenir deux heures, ils pourraient réaliser un rituel qui lui feraient gagner en maîtrise. Tous les Métamorphomages de l'organisation en passait par ce rituel.

A huit ans, il préparait un poison de son invention. Ses victimes, en théorie, mourrait entre quelques jours et un mois plus tard, en fonction de la dose administrée (qu'il fallait savamment calculée). Le poison était absolument indétectable et, à vrai dire, le cadavre le serait aussi. Le poison avait cet effet, une fois sa victime décédée, de changer le corps en poussière.

Il le testa sur un rat, notant avec précision la date d'administration et la dose, à côté d'autres informations concernant le rat lui-même comme son âge, son poids...

A neuf ans, il avait tué pour la première fois. Une femme, en Italie. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ignorait même son nom. On lui avait donné son emploi du temps et une description physique. Il était vêtu d'une tunique, à la romaine. Aux côtés de Fraü Lehrerhart, il jouait avec une petite baguette magique pour enfant. Lorsque sa cible sortit d'une boutique de mode, il eut simplement à appuyer sur un minuscule ressort caché.

Une semaine plus tard, on confirmait la disparition de cette sorcière et il recevait sa prime et une convocation au Nid.

Il était nu. Autour de lui, les membres de l'Hydre, le visage masqué, se serraient en rang. Le rituel d'adoption de l'Hydre n'avait pas été réalisé depuis vingt en Angleterre. Grigori était allongé dans un cercle de runes. Son oncle et Fortarôme – on lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait besoin d'un parrain, et il avait demandé au glacier, dans l'espoir de pouvoir consommer gratuitement – récitaient des formules incompréhensibles. Émergeant de son pied gauche, une chaleur avait commencé à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe, puis de son torse.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata que les adultes autour de lui, même s'ils l'avaient toujours bien traité, le considéraient avec une certaine vénération. Lorsque son parrain le guida face à un miroir, il sut immédiatement pourquoi. Le Basilic était le symbole de l'Hydre en Grande-Bretagne, mais celui qui lui rendait son regard en reflet enserrait une couronne dans ses mâchoires. Il était un Prince de l'Hydre et, en tant que tel, sa future Tête.

Un an plus tard, il réalisait un autre rituel, sans assistance cette fois. Ce rituel lui permettrait, outre de maintenir à volonté une apparence secondaire – volontairement insignifiante, afin de mieux tromper son monde – d'avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses capacités, qui seraient moins sujettes aux caprices de ses émotions. Si le rituel ne dura que deux heures, sa préparation avait pris une semaine. Il nécessitait, entre autre, de se baigner dans le sang d'un cochon, de se vêtir d'une fourrure de loup-garou fraîche et non-tannée – l'élément le plus compliqué à obtenir, pour des raisons évidentes – et de respirer la fumée de diverses plantes et écorces. Le tout en maintenant l'apparence choisie comme seconde peau pour toute la durée du rituel.

Après avoir réalisé ce rituel et, étant déjà un membre confirmé de l'organisation, il avait pu accompagner des membres dans diverses missions. Notamment des cambriolages et des assassinats, durant lesquelles il agissait comme éclaireur, diversions et, parfois assassin – il se souvenait avec tendresse d'une mission durant laquelle la cible cherchait à le protéger de ses complices. Puis, enfin, vint le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre. Outre la perspective d'approfondir les connaissances qu'il avait acquise, il était très excité par la mission qui l'attendait, la reconstruction de la cellule poudlarienne. Mais, dans l'immédiat, il allait enfin avoir une baguette, et c'est pour ça qu'il courait comme un fou dans la maison.

C'est Florian qui l'accompagna. Seulement, il ne l'amena pas chez Ollivander. Comme pour bien d'autres objets magiques, l'Hydre disposait de ses propres artisans. En l'occurrence, ils se rendirent chez un japonais, Fujiwara, qui travaillait presque exclusivement pour l'Hydre. Il avait fait serment de ne jamais rien révéler sur ses clients et sur les baguettes qu'il leur vendait, en raison de sa manière particulière de procéder.

Son atelier était situé sur une île de l'archipel d'Okinawa, à la population exclusivement sorcière. Il se situait dans une rue marchande, bien que le seul signe qui permettait de le reconnaître soit une petite plaque de bronze. Et en entrant, ils purent constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un atelier, et non pas d'une boutique. Des essences de bois du monde entier s'alignaient sur un mur, tandis qu'en face s'étalaient des échantillons de créatures magiques variées. Au milieu, un établi sur lequel se penchaient deux sorciers, visiblement très concentré. L'un d'eux, clairement dans la vingtaine, s'appliquait sur un morceau de bois sous l'œil vigilant du second, qui approchait la soixantaine. C'est celui-là qui se tourna vers eux et vint les accueillir en se courbant légèrement.

– J'imagine que c'est pour l'enfant, M. Fortarôme. Votre filleul ? » sa voix était douce, quelque peu révérencieuse.

– Vous devinez juste, comme d'habitude, Fujiwara-sensei.

– Dans ce cas, jeune homme, veuillez me suivre là où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement », en se tournant vers Grigori.

Il guida le jeune sorcier dans une autre pièce, plus petite, meublée seulement d'une petite table . Il s'agenouilla d'un coté de la table, et y fit apparaître du thé et quelques pâtisseries, en faisant signe à Grigori de s'installer de l'autre côté. Florian était resté dans l'atelier.

– Vous vous appelez ?

– Grigori Llewellyn. Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir ma baguette ?

–Ah, impatient, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dépend. Voyez-vous, jeune Prince, et ne vous étonnez pas que je sache qui vous êtes, je considère mon travail comme un art. Il est aisé de fabriquer diverses baguettes et d'en faire essayer plusieurs à un sorcier, jusqu'à en trouver une qui lui correspond. Mais ça ne signifie pas que c'est celle qui lui correspond le mieux. Avez-vous une idée de comment l'on peut remédier à ce problème ?

– Hmm... en connaissant au mieux possible le sorcier ? »

La réponse fit rire le sorcier plus âgé.

– Vous avez tout à fait raison, et c'est ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Je vais apprendre à vous connaître au mieux possibles. Ensuite, nous retournerons dans l'atelier et je prendrais quelques mesures. Selon la complexité de votre personnalité, votre baguette pourra être prête demain au minimum. Mais, concernant un si jeune Prince de l'Hydre, je doute que cela soit aussi simple.

– Et.. comment allez-vous apprendre à me connaître ? ». Grigori était inquiet. Il s'était entraîné à résister à la légilimencie, mais il détestait ça. Le sorcier fit un petit geste de sa baguette, et sur la table, deux diadèmes argentés, un carnet et une plume rejoignirent le thé.

– Nous porterons chacun un de ces diadèmes. Cela me permettra d'explorer votre psyché, vos souvenirs et vos désirs, conscients ou non. Le procédé est totalement indolore. Je vous recommande de boire un peu de thé avant que nous commencions, cela dit. »

Grigori suivit le conseil de son aîné, puis passa le diadème. Il sentit très vite les effets du léger somnifère présent dans le thé, et se laissa aller dans le sommeil.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils reçurent un message de Fujiwara, les informant que leur commande était prête. La lettre était également un portoloin, et ils arrivèrent immédiatement dans la cour de l'atelier. Fujiwara et son apprenti les y attendaient. L'apprenti tenait, dans ses bras tendus, un écrin en cuir de dragon. Il s'agenouilla devant Grigori pour le lui présenter, et celui-ci, d'une manière très solennelle, l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une baguette sculptée dans un bois blanc, avec une poignée d'argent. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la saisir, lentement, il murmura ' _Votre travail est magnifique, Maître_ '. Pour les sorciers autour de lui, c'était incompréhensible, et Florian fut même choqué car son filleul venait de s'exprimer en fourchelangue. Et lorsque, avec révérence, il saisit la baguette qui lui était destinée, il fut empli d'une agréable chaleur, et une note légère se fit entendre autour de lui. Le tatouage de basilic sur son corps s'étendit jusque sur sa main, comme s'il voulait renifler ou voir de plus près ce corps étranger.

– Acajou, corne de serpent cornu, vingt-six centimètre, flexible. La poignée est en argent. L'acajou est un bois particulièrement adapté à la métamorphose, tandis que la corne de serpent cornu permet à votre baguette de réagir au fourchelangue, don que vous possédez, comme vous venez de le prouver. Elle émettra également une note de musique, en cas de danger. Ou même dans d'autres cas. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, vous connaissant, qu'elle émette un trille victorieux lorsque vous gagnerez un duel.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Buvez avec modération et ne fumez pas ! (bien que Grigori ne fume pas de "tabac" à proprement parler... mais même, ne fumez pas...)**

 **Sinon, bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, dans le suivant on reviendra au présent et on verra d'autres membres de la cellule poudlarienne.**

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyez des reviews, si vous appréciez, ça fait plaisir et ça motive, si vous pensez qu'il y a des points sur lesquels je peux m'améliorer, c'est constructif. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ! Quoi ? Je ne suis pas J.K déguisée ? Et non, je sais, et pourtant je fais de très bonnes imitations d'elle aux repas de famille (lol).**

 **J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, dans le présent. Pour info, il y aura d'autres flashbacks à l'avenir, qui se dérouleront à Poudlard cette fois.**

Grigori sortit de sa rêverie en entendant claquer la porte du laboratoire. Il se retourna pour voir en sortir les jumeaux Weasley, l'un d'eux tenant une boite violette au creux de ses bras.

– Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas notre fournisseur préféré que je vois ?

– En effet, Fred. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est également notre Prince bien-aimé », ajouta George et, dans une parodie de révérence, les jumeaux s'inclinèrent. « Et si j'en crois le doux parfum de la Délicate et ce verre de whisky à moitié vide, il a passé une excellente soirée. »

– Et si tu nous racontais, Grigori ? Profites-en pour goûter l'un de ces délicieux bonbons !

Grigori rit aux éclats, ses cheveux prenant la couleur dorée d'un Gallion.

– Je vais passer sur les bonbons, les gars. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je me contente de transmettre vos listes d'ingrédients à mes contacts ? J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il y a là-dedans, et je me passerai d'un séjour chez Poppy. Quant à ma soirée, je préfère attendre les autres »termina-t-il en indiquant du menton la bibliothèque. Les portraits lui avaient indiqué quels membres étaient présents, et dans quelle pièce ils se trouvaient et il n'y avait que des capitaines ce soir.

L'Hydre, comme toute organisation, disposait d'une hiérarchie assez stricte, et sa cellule à Poudlard n'y échappait pas. Au sommet, il y avait les Têtes. En Grande-Bretagne, il s'agissait de James Llewellyn, l'oncle de Grigori. Sous chaque tête, il y avait le Suivant, qui devait prendre la relève jusqu'à la maturité d'un Prince, l'héritier de la Tête, ou le cas échéant fonder une nouvelle dynastie. Florian assumait ce rôle. Juste en dessous étaient les capitaines, qui selon les cas avaient des fonctions spécifiques, par exemple gérer la contrebande ou le blanchiment d'argent, ou bien des territoires dans lesquels ils s'occupaient d'un peu tout. La cellule poudlarienne suivait ce dernier modèle, par facilité, avec au moins un capitaine par maison – au moins car, dans le cas des Gryffondor, les jumeaux occupaient tous deux ce rang. A Serdaigle, il s'agissait de Mandy Brocklehurst, tandis qu'à Poufsouffle, c'était Justin Finch-Fletchey. Pour Serpentard, Théodore Nott disposait officiellement du titre, mais il s'en référait plus à Grigori que les autres élèves. Il n'y avait aucun Suivant, bien que Grigori s'appuyait énormément sur Nott pour transmettre ses instructions. Quant au dernier rôle, essentiel au sein de cette organisation, qu'est celui d'Inquisiteur, c'est le Prince lui-même qui s'en chargeait. Outre d'organiser un réseau d'informateurs, sa tâche primordiale était de veiller à la sécurité de la cellule en traquant et éliminant les traîtres potentiels. Jusque là, il n'en avait trouvé aucun et secrètement, il songeait à capturer Ombrage pour pouvoir enfin utiliser la merveilleuse salle de torture que ses prédécesseurs avaient installé.

En attendant les autres, les jumeaux défièrent Grigori aux échecs. L'enjeu, si Grigori perdait, était qu'il goûte chaque variété de leur produit durant l'année. S'il gagnait, ils lui livreraient enfin toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Car, si elle était maintenant en possession de Harry, les jumeaux avaient passé un temps certain à l'étudier et à analyser les charmes qui lui permettait de fonctionner. Ils avaient même demandé à Bill – après lui avoir fait juré le succès – son expertise en tant que briseur de sort. Quand Grigori avait appris l'existence de la carte, il avait exulté et la déception qu'il avait subi en apprenant qu'elle lui avait échappé était toujours présente dans un coin de son esprit. Et si les Weasley mettaient en jeu leur connaissance aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le résultat.

Ils furent extrêmement déçu quand il virent les pièces de leur adversaire, d'une loyauté rare combinée à une perversité inimaginable pour des pièces d'échecs – l'un des fous de Grigori avait violemment poignardé leur reine dans le dos, puis s'était acharné sur elle pendant deux tours, terrorisant les autres pièces. La défaite des jumeaux était juste consommé quand Justin, suivi de Théo et Mandy, sortit de la bibliothèque et applaudit la victoire du Métamorphomage, dans les yeux duquel brillait l'impatience. Il se retint toutefois et fit signe à ses capitaines de s'installer, tandis qu'il faisait léviter de la bièraubeurre devant eux.

– Mademoiselle, Messieurs, nous pouvons trinquer, car après ce soir, je suis quasiment sûr que le professeur Rogue ne verra pas d'autres choix que de travailler pour nous. » Il laissa passer les exclamations de surprise et de joie – Théo se contenta de hausser un sourcil – puis leur raconta son entrevue. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, il but une gorgée de bièraubeurre et, tout en bourrant sa pipe avec une nouvelle touffe de Délicate, il continua : « Cela dit, outre la nullité consternante du professeur Ombrage que nous avons tous constater, celle-ci peut représenter un danger pour notre groupe. » Il fit une pause, le temps de laisser ses paroles s'imprimer dans l'esprit de ses amis. « L'an dernier, nous avons été berné par un autre professeur de DCFM, et en résultat nous avons perdu non seulement un membre et un capitaine, mais également un ami. L'an dernier, le « Seigneur des Ténèbres », aujourd'hui le Ministère... Nous avons des ennemis de tous les côtés. Si Vous-Savez-Qui se tient à carreau, nos contacts au Ministère ont pu me renseigner sur les plans de Fudge et d'Ombrage pour le futur de Poudlard... et si dans un autre contexte, nous pourrions largement en profiter, le retour de Face-de-Serpent ne nous permets pas de laisser le Ministre faire ce qu'il lui plaît. L'élimination d'Ombrage et s'assurer qu'une formation correcte soit donnée à nos camarades sont nos objectifs de cette année. »

– Attends... Tu veux dire que tu crois Potter ?! » s'exclama Justin.

– En effet. Non seulement Théodore, mais Fred et Georges ont pu le confirmer via d'autres sources. Tu as été initié cet été Justin, et si je t'ai fait capitaine, c'est parce que Cédric avait une bonne opinion de toi et que tu as fait tes preuves depuis ton arrivée dans le groupe. Ne me déçois pas en te laissant manipuler par la propagande du Ministère et par ta peine. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

– Donc... On va s'allier à Potter ? », demanda Théodore, d'une voix froide.

– Non, Théo. Pas officiellement, en tous cas, mais nous le soutiendrons. Pour le moment. Quand face-de-serpent se sera découvert cela dit, sache que je compte bien déclarer une vendetta contre lui et ses sbires. »

Le regard de Théo devint fixe, alors qu'il hochait la tête, le visage vide d'expression. Une vendetta signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas de pitié, et il était plus que probable que son père soit une cible. Il l'avait toujours tenu responsable de la mort de sa mère mais... il restait son père.

Grigori continuait à fumer, tout en ayant conscience du trouble qu'avait provoqué sa déclaration. Au sein de l'Hydre, la vendetta était une affaire sérieuse. Elle pouvait être invoqué pour raisons personnelles, entre membres, ou au nom de l'organisation elle-même. Dans ce dernier cas, l'Hydre s'impliquait dans son ensemble et cela résultait en un massacre, rapide et à sens unique. Mais pour Voldemort, cela nécessiterait plus de temps. Cela nécessiterait de connaître les plans de Dumbledore, et en soi, il s'agissait d'une tache impossible. Ils se quittèrent après avoir évoqué différentes manières de faire tomber Ombrage : chantage, harcèlement, désobéissance organisée... Quant à la formation en DCFM, ils devaient continuer à y penser. Fred et George avait proposé d'introduire un membre de l'Hydre dans le château, et de donner les leçons dans leur Q.G., mais cela impliquait trop de risques... Enfin... chacun rejoignit sa salle commune via les passages secrets qu'eux seuls connaissaient, puis ils dormirent pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Grigori avait son second cours avec Ombrage. Comme à son habitude, il ne se fit pas remarquer. L'obsession que le crapaud avait pour Potter aidait énormément pour cela et il décida de jouer sur ça. Elle souffrait clairement d'une légère paranoïa pour tout ce qui concernait le Gryffondor. Alors que le cour se terminait, il resta en arrière...

– Eh bien, que voulez-vous M. Llewellyn ? », dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

– Je voulais juste vous dire à quel point je suis heureux que le Ministère reprennent les choses en main à Poudlard, professeur. Surtout en ce qui concerne vos prédécesseurs. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dumbledore a consciemment fait entrer un loup-garou dans l'école ! » Tout en parlant, il prit soin de la regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, mais il avait un bon niveau en légilimencie. Ombrage était radieuse en l'entendant parler.

– Je suis ravi que vous voyiez les choses de ce point de vue, jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'au cours de l'année, nous pourrions nous entraider... ». Le sous-entendu était clair, elle voulait faire de lui un sous-fifre. Malgré sa formation, il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de se peindre sur son visage. Son plan en serait facilité. Et... _bon sang! cette femme est la pire spéciste que j'ai rencontré ! Elle est littéralement terrifié par les êtres magiques !_

– Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Madame, n'hésitez pas ! Et j'ai des amis qui seraient ravis de vous rendre service et de rendre service au Ministre par la même occasion ! », en disant cela, il saisit l'idée que les professeurs Flitwick et Hagrid étaient hybrides et la renforça. De sales hybrides ne devraient pas enseigner à Poudlard. Comment Dumbledore pouvait laisser les enfants à la merci de ces bêtes ? « Je vais devoir y aller, professeur. J'ai Potion, et le professeur Rogue n'apprécierait pas mon retard. » Du même coup, il renforça la confiance qu'elle avait envers Rogue. L'homme avait été Mangemort, et il dirigeait Serpentard. Sûrement, il partageait ses idées.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr Grigori. Je ne voudrais pas que notre nouvelle amitié vous attirent l'ire de mes chers collègues. »

Grigori sortit de la salle de classe et ne fut pas surpris que personne ne l'ait attendu. Il se dirigea vers les donjons, où il retrouva Crabbe. Celui-ci était son partenaire pour le cours et il était du coup à l'origine du seul coup d'éclat de Grigori. Lorsqu'il avait appris, peu de temps avant les cours, que Rogue avait spécifiquement ordonné cela, il s'était dirigé à grand-pas vers cette stupide armoire à glace et, avant que quiconque eut pu faire un geste, avait pointé sa baguette sur sa gorge. Il avait attiré l'oreille de son « partenaire » vers sa bouche et, dans un murmure vibrant de colère – audible par tous – il lui avait clairement interdit de toucher à quoique ce soit durant le cours de potions, à moins de vouloir recevoir des sortilèges si terribles qu'il passerait les deux prochaines années à Sainte Mangouste... s'il n'allait pas tout simplement dans sa tombe. Puis il s'était assis au coin du feu, leur livre de DCFM sur les genoux. Parkinson avait tenté d'intervenir, mais Malfoy – dans un sursaut de bon sens – l'avait retenu. Après tout, même si les Llewellyn étaient discrets, ils avaient acquis une certaine réputation auprès des familles sang-purs au cours des siècles. Celle de tenir leurs promesses. Et de ne jamais être pris quand ils les tenaient. Les autres élèves de Serpentard, y compris ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable personnalité, avaient commencé à le regarder autrement mais il avait rendu clair que rien n'avait changé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de Potions, Rogue lui lança un regard perçant mais sa personna était en place. Il réalisa la potion demandée, avec Crabbe à son côté qui se contentait de le regarder faire.

A la fin du cours, lorsque Rogue passa vérifier sa potion, il obtint une dizaine de points – Rogue étant Rogue – et se permit un clin d'œil complice au professeur, qui ignorait les plans d'Ombrage à son égard. Si cela surprit le professeur, il ne le montra pas et Grigori suivit les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Il tâta un peu l'esprit d'Hermione Granger, la je-sais-tout irritante de Gryffondor. Il découvrit avec surprise qu'elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur son éclat dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et se méfiait de lui. Mais il découvrit aussi, et cela l'intéressait beaucoup plus, qu'elle était désireuse d'avoir un véritable enseignement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle rompit le contact visuel après avoir été appelé par Weasley et Potter, mais il était maintenant décidé à utiliser Granger pour son plan. Elle était en relation avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et il serait intéressant de faire revenir Lupin ou Maugrey en secret. En bonus, si la chose était découverte, cela retomberait clairement sur Dumbledore.

Il fut interrompu dans ses machinations par Malfoy.

– Il faut qu'on parle, Llewellyn.

Les Serpentards qui traînaient encore aux alentours de la classe se figèrent pour observer la confrontation. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, même s'ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'Hydre, Llewellyn était le véritable Roi des Serpents et si Malfoy ou sa cour s'en prenait à lui... Mais Grigori haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

– Hey ! Llewellyn ! Je n'apprécie pas d'être ignoré ! Et encore moins qu'on traite mes amis comme tu le fais. Si tu menaces encore mon autorité...

– Le petit Malfoy en parlera à son papa ? » Quatre ans durant lesquels il avait refoulé sa colère et son mépris envers Malfoy refirent surface. Il ne se retourna même pas. « J'aimerais voir ça, Malfoy. Que ferait-on père ? Il irait voir mon oncle ? J'imagine déjà la une de la Gazette : « Le grand Lucius Malfoy menace James Llewellyn ! Il rentre chez lui en rampant ! ». Toi qui tiens tellement au statut du sang et à l'ancienneté des familles, renseigne-toi sur la mienne. Je peux retracer ma généalogie jusqu'à Morgane. Et toi ? Jusqu'à un mime ? »

Malfoy était verdâtre. Jamais un élève de Serpentard ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. La suite, cela dit, l'enragea.

– Que tous soit témoin : en tant que Roi des Serpents, j'ordonne que Drago Malfoy et toute personne s'adressant à lui ou l'aidant d'une quelconque manière seront dorénavant ostracisés. Nul ne devra leur parler ou leur venir en aide. Je leur retire ma protection, et en l'occurrence, ils devront être laissés à la merci des autres maisons le cas échéant. C'est tout. »

Alors que Malfoy s'attendait à des protestations, il vit de grands sourires sur les visages autour de lui – du moins la plupart. Ceux dont les parents étaient mangemorts lui restaient fidèles et avait pointé leur baguette sur Grigori. Ils tombèrent. Drago se retourna, et vit les baguettes de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, chacun prêt à lui lancer un sort. Puis ils se détournèrent, suivant Grigori, précédé par les autres qui allaient de toute évidence répandre la nouvelle de sa déchéance.

 **Autres notes de l'auteur :**

 **Haha ! Grigori a pris en main l'autorité sur la Maison Serpentard, de manière officielle ! et que va en penser Hermione, qui a l'air de soupçonner pas mal de choses... et d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne devrait ? (je ne sais pas, parce que j'écris chapitre par chapitre, en me laissant porter par le personnage de Grigori). En l'occurrence, le coup d'éclat de Grigori contre Crabbe, plus qu'à son amour pour les bonnes notes (dont, même s'il vise le meilleur résultat possible pour ses B.U.S.E, il se fiche comme de son premier canif) , est dû à son amour pour le fait de vivre en général. Quant à la déchéance de Malfoy... Ma foi, vous verrait dans les flashbacks à quel point il l'insupporte en général depuis leur première année.**

 **Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ET ça motive pour continuer l'histoire, de savoir que des gens apprécient. Et, même si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi ! De la même manière, si vous avez des questions, j'accepte reviews et messages privés, et je m'efforcerais d'y répondre le mieux possible.**

 **(sinon, je vous mets au défi de trouver quelle célèbre famille de l'univers Harry Potter peut remonter sa généalogie jusqu'à Morgane, et oui, il y a un lien de parenté qui sera évoqué plus tard :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, on dit que pour les disclaimers, c'est bon ?**

 **Sinon, j'avais promis à Elwande un indice pour la famille liée aux Llewellyn et à Morgane, donc je tiens ma promesse : il va vous falloir chercher du côté des familles américaines. ;)**

 **Et j'ai aussi eu une review très gentille (je crois ?) de TuSaisQuiouPas... Donc merci à toi, ça fait plaisir ^^ (et n'hésite pas à te connecter la prochaine fois, parce que du coup je ne sais pas :p )**

Suivi par Nott et Zabini, Grigori pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Le chaos régnait à la table des Serpentards. Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, formant des groupes et les défaisant pour en rejoindre d'autres. Le tout sous les regards choqués des professeurs et des autres maisons. Rogue, en particulier, semblait ne pas apprécier l'état de ses élèves. Il fut le premier à voir Grigori, mais bientôt tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

Cela n'allait pas. S'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, demain il jetterait sûrement un doloris à ce vieux crapaud écœurant du Ministère! Quand il commença à manger, ce fut comme si le château lui-même reprenait sa respiration. Ça ne dura pas, car Potter lui-même – avec Granger et Ronald – vint le voir. Sentant la tension monter chez ses camarades, il leur fit un discret signe de tête pour leur assurer que tout allait bien.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, Grigori ? Avec Malfoy ?

Le Gryffondor semblait sincèrement inquiet. Ce serait presque drôle... Mais il n'était pas venu à Poudlard pour faire ami-ami avec Potter, alors il profita de l'estrade et afficha un air d'incompréhension.

– Malfoy ? Lucius Malfoy n'est plus à Poudlard, et je n'en connais pas d'autre... Donc oui, tout va bien en ce qui me concerne. Mais tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh ? Si maintenant tu commences à voir des Malfoy apparaître un peu partout... » Alors qu'il exagérait un air faussement inquiet, ses camarades de Serpentard émirent de petits rires. C'était bien mieux tourné que tout ce qu'aurait pu répondre Drago, et ça signifiait que Potter était encore un ennemi.

La bouche du brun, elle, béat de surprise tandis que dans ses yeux verts – ses magnifiques yeux verts, en y regardant de plus près – l'inquiétude laissa place à une étincelle de colère. Oui, décidément, ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

– Harry... » Granger avait remarqué la manière dont la tablée regardait le Survivant, indiquant clairement qu'ils étaient prêt à remettre ce titre en question à la moindre menace. Le prince de Gryffondor s'en aperçut aussi, car la colère naissante fut remplacée à son tour par l'inquiétude, cette fois-ci dirigée vers sa propre personne. Grigori joignit ses doigts au-dessus de son assiette, aux anges. Il pourrait sans doute utiliser ce souvenir si Fudge avait à nouveau l'idée stupide de placer des Détraqueurs à Poudlard.

– Personne ne te fera de mal, Potter... Pas sans que je l'ai ordonné, en tout cas. Quant à... Malfoy... Il ne m'a rien fait. Tu as plus de raisons de t'inquiéter pour lui, à vrai dire... » Sur ces mots, des septièmes années se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, ayant compris que leur Roi se fichait clairement du sort de Malfoy. Qui, durant ses cinq ans à Poudlard, s'était fait bien des ennemis. « J'aimerais finir de manger, si tu veux bien... ».

Harry Potter et ses amis se détournèrent pour retourner à leur propre table, mais ce ne fut pas sans que Grigori puisse capter le regard d'Hermione. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait, et il fut plus que satisfait de voir l'idée qui germait dans l'esprit de la brillante sorcière. Une idée toute simple, et qui se résumait en un nom. Harry.

De son côté, Ombrage était ravi de la tournure des événements. Son nouvel allié lui prouvait clairement que c'était lui qui contrôlait Serpentard, et que ses camarades lui obéiraient. Et puis, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en entendant sa conversation avec Potter. Il ne l'aimait pas et le prenait clairement pour un fou. Elle connaissait peu son oncle, qui vivait de ses rentes, mais ce Llewellyn pourrait aller très loin dans la hiérarchie du Ministère s'il le voulait... et sans oublier avec l'aide de qui... C'était tout simplement parfait.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il y avait du monde dans l'Antre. Des élèves de toutes les maisons, qui applaudirent à son entrée. Derrière le bar, les Weasley prenaient les commandes et servaient avec diligence, ne s'arrêtant que pour rire aux éclats, accompagnés de nombreux spectateurs, lorsque les effets de leurs cocktails maisons se faisaient voir sur les braves qui les avaient commandé. Dans un coin, un nuage de fumée blanche commençait à se former, montant des pipes de Délicate, et Grigori fut sincèrement tenter de les rejoindre.

Évidement, la majorité des conversations concernaient le putsch de Serpentard, et les élèves de cette maison étaient au centre de l'attention. Grigori salua d'un signe de tête ses capitaines et plusieurs autres membres – il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'en connaissait le quart que de nom, voire de vue, tout en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Connu de lui seul, une porte y était cachée, menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était placée derrière une étagère concernant les créatures venimeuses – qui a dit, au juste, que ce château était dépourvu d'humour? – et il suffisait d'un simple mot de passe en fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir.

Elle révéla un escalier en colimaçon, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château et, comme d'habitude, Grigori fut exalté par la lumière magique, fournie par le Fondateur, qui ne pouvait que rappeler sa salle commune. Sa capacité à parler aux serpents, découverte par Fujiwara, avait été une surprise et un secret bien gardé, ce qui lui avait valu – outre sa grande discrétion – de ne pas être soupçonné le moins du monde. Dès que les cours avaient repris, il avait cherché à ouvrir la porte. Son emplacement n'était plus un secret, et la seule autre personne capable de l'ouvrir était Potter, qui n'avait sans doute pas le moins du monde envie d'y retourner. Mais il trouvait d'une incroyable stupidité que les professeurs, et Dumbledore en particulier, n'ait pas cherché à l'explorer plus avant. Il s'agissait après tout de la Chambre _des_ Secrets, pas de la Chambre du Monstre Dévoreur de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, évidemment. Il essaya de faire apparaître des escaliers, se disant que Salazar Serpentard, dans sa grandeur, refuserait sans aucun doute de devoir sauter glisser dans un tuyau comme un gamin dans un toboggan. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cela dit. Ce passage devait être dédié au basilic, et une autre entrée devait exister quelque part. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de glisser dans les tuyaux et, après avoir pleuré la perte de la superbe créature – puis récupéré sans vergogne ce qu'il pouvait – il fut surpris, en s'approchant de la statue du Fondateur, de sentir un bouclier qu'il connaissait bien, celui de l'Antre de l'Hydre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir une porte menant à un cabinet secret, et de là à la bibliothèque personnelle de Serpentard lui-même. Et à une autre pièce, dont la vocation était évidente... Les œufs de basilic devaient se trouver beaucoup plus facilement à l'époque, pour qu'il y en ait une dizaine, protégé par plusieurs couches d'enchantements.

Dans le cabinet, un portrait, clairement celui de Salazar, s'était adressé à lui, ravi de voir que les Llewellyn était toujours la Tête britannique de l'Hydre, lui qui avait accompli son devoir de Suivant avec ferveur en son temps. Que le Prince actuel soit un fourchelangue – et un élève de sa maison, avec ça – lui firent monter des larmes aux yeux, et il décida tout de go, sans laisser à Grigori l'opportunité de refuser, de former son Héritier à la magie serpentine.

Grigori avait ainsi fait de nombreuses découvertes, sur son don de fourchelangue mais sur l'histoire de Poudlard et de l'Hydre. L'Hydre, qui existait bien avant la fondation de Poudlard et qui avait déjà acquise sa renommée et sa légende, avait été ravi quand Salazar avait été contacté par Serdaigle pour créer une école de magie, et il avait été chargé de découvrir et former de nouveaux membres potentiels. C'est donc lui qui avait créé l'Antre de Poudlard et les enchantements la protégeant des autres habitants du château. Quant à sa haine des né-moldus, elle était nuancée. Si sa peur et sa haine des moldus étaient des plus compréhensibles à l'époque, les tensions entre les deux communautés ne cessant de grandir, il était parfaitement enclin à protéger les né-moldus et leur famille, qui étaient parfois placés avec eux sur le bûcher. Il s'agissait de sorciers et de sorcières, et Salazar n'avait que faire du sang. Il respectait le pouvoir. Et enfin, en ce qui concernait Saresh, le basilic, les autres Fondateurs étaient parfaitement au courant. Il s'agissait du familier de Salazar, après tout, et elle avait jurée de protéger l'école même après la mort de celui-ci. Simplement, la solitude, puis la faim, avaient perturbée son esprit et Tom Jedusor n'avait rien arrangé au contraire. Salazar était peiné qu'elle soit morte, mais ses œufs étaient toujours en bon état, dans la couveuse, et le temps venu ils serviraient à créer une nouvelle lignée de Roy-Serpents.

Mais si Grigori s'était rendu dans le bureau secret, ce n'était pas pour un cours ou pour discuter avec Salazar. Il avait obtenu sa potion d'Animagus, et il était temps qu'il en profite. En plus, cela lui permettrait d'échapper à la tension grandissante en lui.

Salazar étant certainement dans un autre portrait – il avait refusé de confier son emplacement à son apprenti – il put en toute tranquillité déboucher la fiole de potion et après avoir retirer les enchantements protecteurs sur la feuille de mandragore qu'il avait gardé dans sa bouche durant le mois d'août, compléter la potion. Celle-ci, auparavant transparente, prit une nuance d'un vert très sombre, avec des touches de rouge et de bleu. Il souffla, soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir devenir un animagus, étant déjà un métamorphomage, mais le résultat semblait normal et il but la potion en une gorgée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit immédiatement compte que la pièce était plus grande qu'il ne lui semblait et, du haut de son portrait, Salazar riait aux éclats. Grigori grogna, puis entreprit de se diriger vers un miroir en essayant de ne pas trébucher et de ne pas prendre sa _queue_ dans les meubles. Il avait une queue. Quatre pattes. En soi, il ressemblait à un chat. Un chat ayant des écailles et une langue fourchue. Et une crête à sept pointes, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une couronne. Et il changeait de couleur sans arrêt, ses écailles étant tantôt noires, tantôt jaunes pales... Il décida de s'arrêter sur un beau noir, à reflet vert, et fixa ses yeux sur un jaune doré, pour le moment.

Il reprit forme humaine après une heure d'essai, et dirigea son regard vers Salazar.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

– Clairement, jeune Prince, il s'agit d'une créature magique, peut-être même disparue. Et qui avait déjà disparu de mon temps, je pense. Ou alors cela vient du fait que tu sois un métamorphomage. Il n'y avait pas de métamorphomage animagus de mon temps, et tu aurais peut-être bien fait de te renseigner sur les effets potentiels d'un tel mélange avant de prendre cette potion.

– Je l'ai fait ! McGonagall a dit que rien ne l'empêchait, et elle m'a même parlé d'exemples que je n'avais pas rencontré lors de mes recherches. Apparemment, la seule chose qui fasse de ce mélange une rareté est le désintérêt de la majorité des métamorphomages, qui sont déjà rares.

– Alors il s'agit d'une créature magique, disparue ou non. » Le portrait haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas un expert quand on en vient au monde animal, loin s'en faut.. Ou alors... ». Le Fondateur sembla se perdre dans sa réflexion, un regard songeur posé sur le jeune sorcier face à lui. Dont l'impatience semblait grandir, aussi décida-t-il de continuer – il avait découvert, à son grand dam, que celui-ci n'avait aucune difficulté à lancer des sortilèges incendiaires. « Ou alors, tu étais supposé être un chat mais la magie de ton tatouage a influencé ta transformation, te rendant plus reptilien... Tu devrais rechercher ces deux hypothèses... »

Grigori grogna. Il avait espéré une forme discrète, qui lui aurait permis de sa balader dans le château en toute discrétion. Au lieu de ça, il était un hybride étrange entre un chat et un reptile. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'exercer toute la nuit, découvrant au passage qu'il pouvait secréter du venin. Il se rendit au petit déjeuner après avoir bu une potion tonique – pour les insomniaques et les fêtards, disait le slogan. Il réalisa une performance brillante en Charmes, qui lui valut une vingtaine de points, puis ayant du temps libre, il décida de rendre visite au professeur Gobe-Planche. Dans le pire des cas, il se débrouillait suffisamment en légilimencie et avec le sortilège d'amnésie pour obtenir le renseignement voulu sans qu'elle lui causer de dommages en effaçant sa mémoire.

 **Autres notes de l'auteur :**

 **Pour ceux qui, éventuellement, se diraient que Grigori ne devrait pas être aussi doué pour la légilimencie (je prends les devants) : ce qu'il n'a pas en puissance, il le compense par sa compétence technique. Il serait incapable de pénétrer l'esprit d'un occlumens tel que Rogue, mais Ombrage, qui est loin d'en avoir les capacités et Hermione, qui ne connait même pas cette discipline, sont des cibles faciles. Et il a beaucoup d'avances en terme de connaissances et de pratiques, sans oublier qu'il s'entraine pour devenir un Inquisiteur de l'Hydre.**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette transformation ? Allez, un peu de reviews :p**


End file.
